


Fowl Dimentions

by Grell_Grayson



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Grayson/pseuds/Grell_Grayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Fowl at the beginning of his adventurers had 1, kidnapped a special Holly Short, 2, escaped a time freeze, 3, escaped with fairy gold.  In a different dimension things had gone the same way for Artemis, but only one thing was different, he was a she......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mulch is an Idiot

Artemis Fowl at the beginning of his adventurers had 1, kidnapped a special Holly Short, 2, escaped a time freeze, 3, escaped with fairy gold. In a different dimension things had gone the same way for Artemis, but only one thing was different, he was a she......

Artemis Fowl the second was named after her father, there was no denying it. She liked her name because unlike her father who had gone the the good ways of doing things, she was going to create a portal to another dimension. The formula was discovered on her part on accident, while she was trying to solve string theory, she ended up building a device to go with it in the middle of the study.

She had been talking to Holly and she said that she had some vacation days coming up, so that lead to Holly inviting herself up for the weekend. Artemis's mother and father had gone on vacation with the twins to their small country home in the English countryside, Artemis stayed behind because she faked being sick, Artemis did not care for England. Mulch heard of Holly's plans to come up topside and invited himself to come along.

* * *

 

Sitting at her computer working on a destination for the portal, when Mulch entered and carrying a bottle of what seemed to be grape soda. "What you doin, mud girl?" he asked. "I was writing a complex computer program, too complicated for your mind to understand." Artemis watched as he came closer to look over her shoulder, she moved in the chair and Mulch moved, spilling the soda on to her apple laptop computer, the computer activating the program and a portal appeared in the middle of the study.

"Sorry, mud girl." Mulch said. "Quickly, fetch Butler and Holly. A breakthrough at last." Said Artemis as she walked to the portal. She didn't feel the wind through all the shock, but she did when she felt her shoes slipping on the carpeting. "BUTLER!" she screamed as she was pulled in.

Landing flat on her face, Artemis realized that the carpet looked the same as when she left. Looking up to see a male version of the shoes she was wearing. The boy, had a look of surprise on his face for a moment before covering it with annoyance and then after he pushed a button on his watch, he said, "Butler. There is an intruder in my study." She could hear a voice that sounded like Butler say, "Coming right away, sir."

Soon she was handcuffed to a chair in this study, with a boy and a man who was Butler's inter dimensional twin. "Butler, uncuff me." She said. Butler just looked over and said, "I work for Artemis Fowl only." "I am Artemis Fowl." The boy looked up from the computer, he was running her picture thru online databases, trying to find out her identity. "Butler, take her to the basement and find out who she is through any means necessary." The boy sitting behind the desk said. The girls face changed from annoyance to shock. "Any sir?" Butler asked. The nodded and Butler went over to where the girl was handcuffed and unlocked them and pulled the girl to her feet. He began to walk out of the room, pulling the girl to her feet. She didn't struggle as she was lead down the back staircase, she knew her fate.

Butler has a certain style to his 'Any means necessary.' Artemis knew this, she had seen the after affects. Most, if they were lucky, only came away with PTS, others would be useless after the questioning. She didn't know how long she would be able to last until Holly and Foaly and he was able to open a portal to send a small team to fetch her.

Butler had tried every means, but all the answers were that she was Artemis, he walked out of the cell. Artemis was curled up in the corner covered in her own blood, she was facing the corner of the cell. Away from the camera in the corner. She reached around to try to stem the blood flowing from a knife in her stomach. At the same time she also pressed a small implant Butler had put in because she kept getting kidnapped, 'It's to keep you safe Artemis,' he would say. But it was still a tracker, and those could be hacked, hopefully letting him find her, like he always did.

* * *

 

A good time passed before Butler came back, this time with medical supplies. He pulled the passed out girl out of the corner, and quickly checked her pulse and finding it weak. He quickly rolled her over on to her back and began to unbutton her shirt. She weakly opened her eyes, and flinched, as she saw Butler. He pulled a IV bag out of the pile of supplies pulled her limp arm towards him, she didn't react. She only stared up, and whispered, "I am Artemis Fowl," she turned her limp head to look at him, "Please, Domovoi. Believe me....." She stared up at him. He held no trace of emotion on his face, he pulled a small case out of the pile, "OK, Artemis." Butler said.

Butler had injected the girl with a painkiller and a drug to help her sleep. Pulling her into his arms, he laid her on the cot. Looking at her one last time before walking out, he couldn't help but sigh. The girl believed that she was Artemis Fowl, this would be harder than he thought.

* * *

 

**Six weeks later.**  
The door to her cell opened, looking up slowly from her corner, where she sat, she saw Butler. She avoided his eyes, the girl curled up in a ball, shielding herself from whatever was coming. What she wasn't expecting was Butler to pick her us and carry her, she began to hyperventilate, "Domovoi, I am Artemis Fowl. Put me down. I want my Domovoi Butler."

Unknown to her, this was her Butler, he had come thru the portal Foaly had set up. The Butler and Artemis of this world had been in the study when the portal opened. The pair had realized their mistake and sent her Butler to go retrieve her. The last time he saw her, she was strong and independent, not begging for him to come back.

"I am you Butler, Artemis." "That's what you said last time, you hurt me, strapped me to a table, cut me open. Juliet came by last night, and said the samething, I could tell she was lying." Butler gritted his teeth and continued to walk down the hall, and up the stairs. She was so light, and malnutrition had taken its toll, her arms and legs weak and the shirt she wore was bigger. She still wore what he last saw her in. They had made it to the first floor before she passed out from stress. Butler entered the empty study where the portal to another world was. He ran thru the portal and landed on his feet in the next world, looking up to see his double and a boy Artemis.

Domovoi explained that they were just trying to get back home, and that she had been torched by an alternate version of them. The boy Artemis then offered to let them stay, "We will see when she wakes up, if she wakes up." Domovoi said. The big man who held the tiny girl walked over to the chase lounge and laid her down, he then knelt down to check the girls temperature. She had a slight fever, most likely from the stress, and he frowned upon seeing all the dry blood that lingered on her arms and in her hair. In the time that he spend studying his principal the other Butler had prepared rooms for them.

"I have readied rooms for both of you and I can show you to them," the other Butler said. Domovoi nodded and picked up Artemis, the guy Artemis's Butler lead the way to Artemis's room. "You are just down the hall and to the left, both have bathrooms attached. Juliet has brought some clothes she can borrow, until we can get some things to her liking." The man said as he opened the door to Artemis's room. Domovoi nodded and thanked his twin and walked in, closing the door behind him.

It was ten long minutes before she woke up. She saw Butler sitting at her bedside and curled up into a ball, saying that she was Artemis Fowl the second. The man just reached out and said, "I know, I am your Butler. Artemis, you'll go into shock if you don't slow your breathing down. Please calm down, or I'll have to give you a relaxant and I don't want to do that." She peaked out from her ball, "You aren't lying, I can tell. You promise to stay at my side until the end." She looked at him with eyes full of tears, "Yes, Artemis Fowl, I can promise you, until the end." She uncurled from her ball all the way, she slowly went over to Dom at and slowly put her arms around him, pulling herself into his arms. "Now, Artemis, you should get cleaned up. I have a feeling that the other Artemis will want to see you." She nodded and slowly stood, walking to the bathroom Butler pointed out. She stumbled to the door and she walked in and closed the door.

* * *

 

She walked out wearing Juliet's suit skirt and purple dress shirt, that wasn't tucked in the shirt, and it looked as if it was sticking to her skin. That raised an internal alarm in his head. She stumbled, he narrowed his eyes, his normal Artemis would never be so... careless. "Butler, I ripped my stitches, If my suspicions are correct, they mostly are, I will bleed out in about five minutes. Heart failure in about five and a half." She said as she went to the bed, Butler's eyes widened.

She winced and sat down, then laid down, and raised her shirt up enough for him enough for him to see the edge of her bra, but the only thing he really saw was a long red gash that had stitches and was opening back up, she had pulled stitches.   
It looked as if she had exploratory surgery, some of the stitches had ripped out of her skin, Butler quickly jumped into action, checking her temperature, then her pulse. She was running a fever, and her pulse was weak and slow, she was slowly falling asleep as he checked over her. "Stay awake, Artemis, you need to stay awake." He ran out of the room to find other Butler coming towards him,"Can find me a first aid kit, my principal is bleeding out, I have about four minutes left." He then turned and ran back to see his principal's breathing was basically nonexistent, she had a small pool of blood forming. He rushed over to the bed, and quickly checked her pulse, weak and thready. "Artemis, I promised you I would be there till the end. Don't make me regret that." He said as pulled down her shirt, then unbuttoning it. He pulled it off her and winced as blood, ran down and on to the sheets, then began to use it to try to stem the blood. The door opened and he looked up to see his twin open the door, his Artemis following close behind. Butler ran to the bed with the kit, and opened it. Domovoi pulled the purple shirt off of the slash and and got out a clotting powder, and sprinkled it over the gash. Looking up, "Do you have a kit for stitches in there?" "Yes, and by the looks of the sheets she may need a transfusion." Domovoi nodded and looked at this world's Artemis, "Will you..." The boy nodded and began to pull off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeve.

The Butlers had just finished stitching her up, when the Artemis that was awake said, "She not breathing." They looked to him and looked back to the girl, finding that he was right. Her butler quickly checked if she had a pulse, "How long ago did I ask for the first aid kit?" he asked his twin, "About five minutes. Why?" " She said heart failure in five and a half." He checked her pulse again, nothing, he began CPR, she quickly sputtered to life. Her Butler then put the well Artemis in charge of making sure the girls heart didn't stop.

A good deal of time later, both the Artemis's were doing well, one more than the other. The girl, now tucked in, had a heart monitor, oxygen mask and level monitor, and had a direct transfusion to the other Artemis. The boy looked at the girl in sorrow, she was him. "Butler and um, Butler. Mother and father will be back from England tomorrow, how will we get both of you past my parents and the twins." he asked. The men looked at each other, then to the sleeping girl. Artemis wondering how any version of himself could do this, "Holly, will be here soon." Silently agreeing that they would wait to see if she actually woke up.

* * *

 

The boy Artemis was disconnected from the girl an hour later. Domovoi heard coughing, looking up from the magazine to see Artemis waking up. She opened her eyes, "Water," the man nodded and propped the girl up to help her breathe better, and walked out. He went into the kitchen to see this world’s Holly chatting with this world’s Juliet, they stopped and watched him as he set about getting water for his Artemis. As he walked out the door and into the hall, he heard Holly whisper a goodbye to Juliet and hop off the counter that she was sitting on. "You're the other Butler?" She asked. He simply nodded and continues to walk back to his principal's room. They when the rest of the way in silence, a faint coughing could be heard through the door, he opened the door to see Artemis. She was in the same position as earlier, except now she was having a problem catching her breathe between each cough.

He walked to her side of the bed and Holly stood by the door, taking in the girl version of the boy who kidnapped her a few years ago. The girl looked up at Butler when he held the glass of water out to her, she managed out a "Thanks, old friend." She tried to remove the oxygen mask from her face, but her hands were shaking too bad, Butler sighed and set the glass on the side table. Removing the mask quickly he handed her the glass, supporting her hands as she took a sip. Her cough started to die down, and she looked over to the person standing in the doorway. "You can actually come in to the room, you were invited in, I presume that means you have access to all of the house." Said Artemis. Holly looked at her and walked into the room as Butler carefully put the oxygen mask back on her face, "Artemis, I need to check the stitches, we can't have any chance of you bleeding anymore." She just nodded and motioned to be laid down all the way not halfway, like she had been. The giant helped her back down and began to pull off the gauze pads they had taped to her torso, all were in place. Artemis started to fall back to sleep, but not before Holly got on the bed and came closer to Artemis they locked eyes, then her back arched as Butler put a wound cleaner on the stitches. Butler looks at the poor girl, who had calmed down, and said, "Holly, would you be able to heal this? Please." The fairy nodded and took one last look at the girl, who was passed out again. She looked at the wound, "I think your going to have to take the stitches out, or I think that they will just heal into the skin." Butler only nodded.

Butler got all of the stitches out of her, and saw that the wound was beginning to open back up, Holly acted quickly. Placing her small hands on the gash, she whispered, "Heal." The gash slowly began to close, the blue sparks jumping from Holly's hand and into Artemis, the wound was finally closed. Artemis's eyes snapped open and she sat up, she looked to Holly. "Thank you Holly." She gave Holly a small smile, she slowly got up and stumbled to the door. "Now, if you could fetch me a shirt without blood on it," she looked to Butler, who pulled a blue sweater from the chair behind him and through it to her. She quickly pulled it on, "Thank you old friend. I am going to go have a word with my counterpart." As she walked out she gave her signature vampire smile and walked out. Butler and Holly just looked at each other and shrugged, Artemis would always be Artemis.

* * *

 

They followed her to the study they all know the other Artemis and Butler would be. They watched her throw open the door and storm in. You could hear the other Artemis sighing in annoyance. “What do you need?." The boy Artemis said, "Your laptop, be a good boy and I might leave the program for you." The boy looked bewildered, "Now why would I want some program?" Both Butlers were in the room and stood next to each other, looking at their principles, Holly just sat down on the chase lounge, shaking her head.

A debate, two games of chess, and ten minutes go by. The sound of typing filled the room, with the rare mumble. Both Artemis's looked up at the same time, and said, "Their home early." They all quickly moved to the window, sure enough the other part of the Fowl family was pulling up to the house. The girl Artemis sprang into action, "My Butler will be yours twin brother, and I will be your girlfriend, who you meet on a school trip, named Lizzie." "Short for Elizabeth." They looked at each other and nodded. Artemis held his arm out to the new Elizabeth, "Shall we go greet my parents Elizabeth?" "I think we shall, Arty." She took it and smiled, Artemis rolled his eyes and sighed, they strolled out to the foyer arm in arm.

Butler opened the door to the manor, and in came the twins tackling Artemis the second to the ground. 'Elizabeth' gave a weak smile, thinking about her brothers. "Boys get off of your older brother." Artemis the first said, "Timmy, the twins haven't seen Arty in four weeks. Boys help your brother up so he can tell us who this young lady is." Said Angeline Fowl.

A made up explanation later, Artemis the first had welcomed 'Elizabeth' to the family, and Angeline was overjoyed that her oldest son was actually making social contact. The twins looked at her and asked, "Are you aware that you look like a girl Artemis?" Time to play her part as a normal-ish girl. "Yes, I do. Arty, you didn't tell me your little brothers were so cute." She internally cringed and went on, she picked up Myles. "Do you want to play a game?" "What's in it for me simpletoon?" "How about if you win I tell you one of my secrets. If I win you have to figure it out." The boy nodded, she looked at Artemis, "We are going to go play a game." The boy simply nodded. She began to leave the room, all the way having a conversation with the boy in her arms.

The family just watched her walk away, "Myles is never that trusting of new people." Said Angeline. "She has a way with small children, mother." Said Artemis. "A way with children, no, she is a saint. I think her and Myles are going to have some great fun." Timmy said, looking down at Beckett, "Why don't you go with you brother and do something fun?" He said. Beckett nodded, Artemis picked him up and carried him towards his study.

Opening the door he saw Elizabeth whispering to Beckett, the small boys inhaled sharply in shock and turned to the open door where Artemis stood. "Mummy!" He stood and ran out the door past an Artemis. The boy Artemis stared at her in shock, "What have you done?" He asked. She said, "I did as I promised, I told him a secret." Artemis set the boy in his arms down to play, the boy, now on the floor, ran over to Elizabeth and said, "I want to know the secret." The girl smiled and go on her knees and said, "I am an Artemis Fowl, but I come from another dimension." The toddler ran back to Artemis and hid behind him, then the boy looked at the girl, who was smiling, and ran out of the room to find his mother and father.

Artemis walked over to the girl and asked, "Why would you tell them?" The girl looked down at her feet, "I want my Myles and Beckett, my mother and father. " She turned and walked to the window. "And you want to know what else, my dear Artemis, I want to know why. I want to know why, out of all the dimensions, I was sent here. To my eternal pain, seeing things and people I know but they don't know me." She fell to her knees defeated, "I want to go home, where father and I are the only Artemis Fowl's." A few tears escaped and ran down her face. Artemis approached the girl and unsure what to say, he kneeled down in front of the girl. He slowly put his arm around the girl and said, "We will find you a way home, if we do not, I promise you, you can live here. I will go clear things up with mother and father." "Oh, really now. I would love to hear it." They turned to look at the open door where Artemis the first and Angeline Fowl stood, both looked upset.

* * *

 

**One real explanation later.**  
Angelina had taken the girl Artemis and pulled her into a hug, the girl slowly put her arms around the older woman, "Mother." She said, gripping the back of the woman's dress. Angelina was surprised to hear it come from a girl she had just met, but she said nothing as she stroked the the teens hair as she cried into her dress.

Artemis Fowl senior got up from the chair he sat in and walked over to his wife and the crying Artemis. He pulled the girl out of his wife's arms and moved her face so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You are my daughter, you are always welcome. If you can't get home, then this will be your new one." She smiled and then she said, "The Butlers are in the Dojo?" The other child genius and he merely shrugged, "I need to get him, he has to meet them eventually." She gave her new father a hug, something Artemis Fowl the Second would normally never do, and walked out of the room.

The dojo was a small room in the basement, Artemis had a feeling they would be there. She was right she walked into see Holly watching the two Butlers spar. "Domovoi. Come on, you have to meet this world's mother and father." He dropped out of his fighting stance and began to follow his principal. She grabbed his hand, a childish behavior but it calmed her, "Butler, my calculations only give us a twenty-five percent chance of getting back right now. Living here maybe the only option." The man thought for a moment as they made it to the closed doors of the study. "I promised you I would be at the side until the end." She just nodded and they stood out in the hallway, the other Butler came up behind them. "I thought you guys would already be in there." They just nodded and knocked on the door, the girl behind the two larger men. A faint "come in", was heard and her Domovoi opened the door, they entered and both Artemis's went and stood next to each of their Butlers.

* * *

 

**Back in girl Artemis's world.**  
Angelina sat in her daughter's study crying, they had just gotten back from the England trip. In her hands was a picture of Artemis Fowl the second, she stared at the photo and said, "Arty, come back where are you? Please just tell me you went on an adventure with your fairy friends." There was a knock on the French doors and when she looked there was Holly, she stood from the chase lounge. She stumbled to the door and opened it, mumbling, "You can enter." "Thank you Mrs. Fowl." Said Holly, "Where is my Arty?" Mrs. Fowl asked. Holly looked down and said, "Four weeks ago, two days after you and you family left, Artemis was working on a device for dimension travel. My associate and I had come from Haven. My associate had come to the study where she was working, and spilled a drink on her laptop. The computer activated the rouge program and that opened a portal in the room, Artemis sent him out of the room to get Butler and I. We came to the room to find Artemis was gone but the portal was still there. We waited three days to see if she would come back, but she didn't. We sent Butler into the portal to receive her, but after he went through it became unstable and closed. I'm sorry, we at the LEP don't think they will be back. We had our best on the case and he is still trying to find a way." By now Angelina was sobbing, and got up and ran out of the study to find her husband and tell him. A few days later Angelina had moved back up to the loft and refused to leave much to Artemis the first's disappointment. She began to see and hear things and the twins were afraid. They all wanted Artemis and Butler back. Juliet had stayed and become a bodyguard for the twins, everyone wanted to believe that they would come back.

* * *

 

**A month later.**  
"Artemis, it will work. I have run the calculations ten times." The girl Artemis, now called Missy, said. "Missy, It will not work. The chance of this going wrong is too high for me to just let you run off and try this." "Fine, but remember you can't stop me." She began to walk out, "Missy, Artemis, Please. We all care for you here." She paused in the doorway, "I'm sorry, Artemis." She pulled a lipstick tube out of her blazer, and put some on, before walking over to him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling away she watched as he slowly began to sink to the floor, she kneeled down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "It shouldn't last long Arty, I'm sorry I have to try." She quickly stood and wiped the rest of the lipstick off. Time to prove her twin wrong, she went and got a bottle of champagne and some flukes, she took the things to her study and set it up. She found her Butler in the gym with the other one, "Domovoi, I need you to come with me." she said, he nodded and followed.  
  
Glass of champagne in their hands, "A month in a world so unlike our own, together." "Artemis, you want me to drink this." He said. She nodded, "Yes, old friend. But if you don't want to it is understandable, and I'll just have to get cake instead." The manservant looked at the drink and downed it, cake didn't sound bad, but he would have to go and make it. He could taste the drugs in it, he just let them take him. Artemis watched as Domovoi Butler collapsed to the floor, putting her fluke on the desk, she kneeled down to check his pulse. The was none, "I am sorry old friend. We are causing a dimensional rift. I calculated if we die, we go back. But like all calculations, I have a fifty percent chance of error. I'll take that chance, it only takes one minute." She stood, grabbed then raised her glass. "For you old friend. Until the end, see you on the other side." Hearing the door open, she finished her glass, she could feel the drug shutting down her heart, as she fell to the floor she felt someone catch her. The fluke shattering as it hit the floor, standing over her was her counterpart. He had a look of shock as he called for his Butler, her eyes fluttered closed, he checked her pulse, nothing. His Butler came in to find his holding her body, the twins had followed Butler when the ran to the study, he covered their eyes. Artemis the first and Angeline had also followed and entered to see their son holding the body of his counterpart. "Her plan, driven by sadness, didn't work. Butler, we-" Artemis started only to be interrupted by a flash of light.

* * *

 

**One Magical Flash of Light Later.**  
Holly had found Artemis and Butler, she had heard a crash come from the study. She and Juliet were in the hall walking by the study when they heard the crash. Juliet opened the door and Holly drew out her buzz baton, ready to strike the intruder, only to find Artemis and Butler lying on the floor. They weren't moving, Juliet peeked into the room to see Butler. "Dom!" she cried and ran over to him. Checking his pulse and finding nothing, she rolled him onto his back and began CPR. Holly stood frozen, unsure if checking if Artemis was ok was worth it. Butler inhaled sharply, sitting up and seeing Artemis still unmoving on the floor, he stumbled over to the girl. He began trying to revive the girl, they just watched and winced as snap filled the room, right after a gasp filled the room and the girls eyes slowly fluttered open to look up. Holly watched as Butler checked the girl's pulse looking at his watch, she then said, "Your back, both of you..." Artemis who was still being checked over by Butler, waving him away with a silent, I'm ok. She stood clutching her side where a rib had snapped, and stumbled over to Holly, "Now who ever said that I, Artemis Fowl the second, would never make it home in time for the twins birthday." She said, smiling a vampire grin as she continued, "If I never came back, what ever would you do in your spare time, and those vacation days. Now, how long was I gone?" Holly in shock said, "Only two months." "My parents are back from England, correct." the captain nodded, and the girl just continued to the door, "I'm going to go change." They all nodded.

* * *

 

In the hall on they way up to her room, as she passed the door to the loft, inside a vase smash against the door, then through the door the sound of her father trying to talk to her mother. She opened the door and Artemis the first rushed to the door, pushing her out of the doorway and closing the door, facing away from the door he said, "Myles, what have I said about.." He had turned and seeing his daughter stopped, the man looked at the girl. "Artemis, your back. Holly said it was unlikely that you would be back." he said while pulling her close. "Father, broken rib, can't breathe." Her father quickly let her go. "Artemis, never write another program like that." he said kneeling down to look her in the eye. She merely nodded, "I will go speak to mother now." her father nodded. Artemis the first stood and opened the door for Artemis.

The room was dark, like when her father was missing, "Mother," said Artemis, "I'm back." Her mother sat up in bed, "Arty, are you really back? No of course your not, your - your not here, you're just another thing to torment me.." Artemis sighed and walked to the curtain covered window. She pulled them open, her mother screamed, seeing Artemis in full light made her ask, "Arty, you are back?" the girl walked over to the bed, grabbing her mother hand she placed it to her face, "I am here mother, now, please get out of bed and Father would like to see you." She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, that was connected to the loft. The girl took her leave, walking from the room and past her father. "Father, I'm going to go change." the man patted the girl on the shoulder, her father replied, "I'm going to tell the twins."

* * *

 

The girl walked into the room to find find that her clothes were all over the floor and a box she had packed full of old hard drives was open with Foaly plugging a hand held device into each one, his back to Artemis. "I would appreciate it if you stopped makeing a mess. If you wanted the formula you would have needed to get it off the servers." Foaly was too distracted to identify the voice, he just merely replied, "I already got the original formula, I am just finding which drives I get when they declare her dead." "I don't think they will be declaring her dead any time soon, pony boy." Foaly looked up from what he was doing while saying, "Look here, I have been running calculations for a month, there is no way she can come back, unless she died, then maybe, just maybe, her body would have to return to our universe. I doubt that Artemis would commit suicide over one tiny little chance..." He turned on the last sentence, stopping in shock. "Oh really, pony boy, I did and it worked. Proving I will do anything to get to the end game." she gave her vampire grin and Foaly stood and muttered, "Stupid mud girl." then to her said, "Fowl, good to see you. Did you meet another me, by any chance?" she grinned once more, "No, I did not. The people in that world did not care for me much, the Artemis Fowl that belonged there had better contact. I more helped my mother over there with the twins, Artemis was the one to go on the adventures." Foaly chuckled, "You, domestic." "I wouldn't call it that...Now, could you please leave, I wish to change." Foaly nodded, on the way out he patted her on the shoulder.

Walking into the closet, she saw that a matching black blazer and skirt, with a dress shirt and blue tie under it on the shelf. Seeing as those were the only unwrinkled things that were in the room, she put them on, she had problems getting the shirt on due to the broken rib, but she managed. The suit felt a bit big, she hadn't gained all the weight she had lost back yet, she was close but still couldn't get those last few. Walking out of the room and towards the stairs, she headed to her study, out of no where she was tackled to the ground, her rib screamed in agony and she let out a small scream as she felt it break the skin. The culprits rolled her over and looked her in the eyes, the twins, they were scared because they could see the blood and the rib poking through her shirt. "Beckett, go get Butler and our parents." she said, just barely making the words come out. The boy nodded and ran down the hall, hopefully to get Butler. "Myles, I need you to put your hands on the area and push, no matter how much I beg, don't stop until someone comes." She screamed as the boy pushed. Tears rolled down the small boy's face, his older sister was in pain, and her white shirt was soon stained blood red, her eyes were flickering closed as a group of people came running down the hall. Soon faces swam in her view, the boy stopped pushing on the area, "Hello. Butler, until the end, old friend." she said eyes falling shut.

* * *

 

**In another prospective. What happened down stairs about a minute prior...............(~.~)**  
Holly and Butler were having a nice conversation, when out of no where Beckett flew into Butler. "Arty is bleeding out on the carpet upstairs." Beckett sobbed, "We hurt her. We hurt Artymis." Butler looked at Holly, she took the silent message and ran out of the room, heading upstairs. Butler left the boy in the study after taking ten seconds to get him off of him. He took the stairs two at a time, and soon saw Holly kneeling over Artemis, she was screaming. Artemis's parents heard screaming and saw Butler running up the stairs and followed slowly, and when they saw Myles's head come into view they ran the final few steps. "Hello. Butler, until the end, old friend." Artemis said as soon as everyone was around her. Her eyes drifted shut and Holly pulled the bloody fabric away from the area, she looked up and said, "Nobody touch her." Everyone moved their hands away from the unmoving girl, Holly placed her hands on the area, "Heal," blue sparks covered the broken skin and bone.

The girl shifted in discomfort as she began waking up, Angeline quickly pulled the semi-awake girl in for a hug. "Mother, you are squeezing me to tight." The other woman pulled back, dry blood smeared on the front of her house coat and tears running down her face. The woman looked at what the limp Artemis was wearing, the suit. Foaly had made a theory that Artemis and Butler couldn't live in that other universe without risks, 1. Counterparts can't live in close proxy without damage. 2. The universe will feel the unbalance and kill the travelers. 3. When the extras died they would be transported back. The family was waiting for the bodys to be transported back, then a funeral would be arranged and Artemis would be dressed in that suit for the event. Angeline stumbled back away from the girl, "That suit..," she stood and backed away from the girl, then she stood and ran down the hall and through the doors to the loft, closing them behind her. "Mother, I am fine now. Please come back." she rushed up and stumbling to the door, only to find it locked and her fist hitting the door with a sharp knock. "Mother. Mummy, please, snap out of it. I'm fine.." Artemis the first caught his daughter as she crumpled to the floor, "Father," she looked up to him as she held on to his blazer, "I did not intend on this, you must understand." "I know Artemis," he said, "It is not your fault, it's no ones." The girl looked at herself, "I must change, I need to talk to her again." The father daughter pair stood. "I don't have anything else. All of my clothes were thrown about my room." Her father looked at her, "Follow me."

"Why is my favorite suit on a wax model of me, in a glass case?" Artemis asked as they stood in the library. "I had it made so the boys, incase you didn't come back, would remember you." Her father said. "But, I'm smiling. Father, I do not smile like that, do I." Artemis the first sighed and kneeled down to eye level, "Arty, that is my fault that you don't smile. I was always so cold and distant with you, and I regret disappearing on you, leaving you to take care of your mother. After you left, the boys kept asking about you. I took your favorite suit and had this model made of you," he stopped and chuckled, "I was moving up the stairs and past the loft, when your mother opened the door a crack. I stopped and she saw it and thought you came back, until you didn't move. She accused me of killing you, that I was just some intruder." as he told her this he unlocked the case, and began to pull out the model. Picking up the wax Artemis with care the two began walking to Artemis's room. "Father, can I keep the model? I might need it one day." she asked asked her father put the model down in the middle of the room. He cast her a strange look, but nodded, "Sure Arty. If you want it." Chuckling and muttering about nothing changing, he took his leave.

She swapped clothes with the model, it was like a Barbie, and Artemis hated Barbie, but it looked like her and could be positioned to sit. She put in one of the chairs by the unused fireplace, she sat opposite of it and said, "I do not think the blood is coming out of that suit, even with a good dry cleaning." She ran her hand through her hair, then looked at her watch, "Time to see mother." She stood and went opened the door to see Holly getting ready to knock. "Hello, Holls." she said. Holly looked up to see the human, "Artemis, I never really got to say it." She put her arms around the girl genius, "Welcome back, I missed you." Artemis vampire smiled, "Now, now Captain Short saying she missed me. I never thought the day would come." Holly pulled out of the hug, taking a step back she lightly punched the genius in the arm. Chuckling the girl walked away, towards the loft, pausing after a few steps and looked back. "I missed you to Holly, the other yous, they were, um, different, but they weren’t the same as you. She was not as trusting of me as she was of the male Artemis." Turning and leaving Holly to ponder what she had said. "Mother, open the door." There was a crash on the other side of the door, Angelina had thrown a vase. "I am not your mother. My Arty is never coming back. I miscarried those twins." screamed her mother. Artemis turned and walked away from the door, there was only one thing to do. Get the twins.

"Beckett, Myles." "Artymis, your ok." she looked down at her six, no seven, year old brothers, their eyes filled with tears. She kneeled down and looked them in the eyes, "Of course, I'm fine. I am sorry if I scared you." the boys nodded and rushed to hug her. "I am going to need you to be brave. Mother is sick and she needs our help, but remember, what ever she says do not believe her, she loves you both." "What do you want us to do Artemis?" Myles asked. Artemis stood and picked him up and said, "We are going to snap Mother out of it." The boy nodded and looked at his brother, "Beckett, we're going to save mother." Beckett nodded and grabbed Artemis's hand, "Let's do this." he said. They started to the door and went to get Butler for the key to the loft.

* * *

 

Key in hand, Artemis pushed her brothers behind her and unlocked the door. She took a deep breathe, cast her brothers one last glance before going in. Pieces of a china vase scraped against the floor as she pushed it open, she stepped over it. After lifting one brother at a time into the room, she walked over to the curtains that were closed. She looked down at the two boys, that were gripping her dress pants with their small hands, she gave a weak smile before throwing the curtains open. Their mother screamed and hid under the quilt, Artemis walked over with the two brothers following. "Mother, we need you to come back. You're scaring the twins." Artemis said. "Don't call me mother, my children are dead." Mrs. Fowl yelled. "Mother, we are not dead. Myles, Beckett, and I are all fine." The form under the quilt started shaking, "I saw my Arty bleeding out. The twins disappeared with her. I have her blood on my house coat." "Mother, I will close the curtains if you come out of bed and look at us." The woman under the quilt stilled. Artemis went to the curtains and pulled them closed, the woman in the bed slowly stuck her head out. "Arty, come give mother a hug." Artemis removed herself from the boys' grips and walked over to the woman arms out stretched. She smelled of perfume, her arms pale, and clammy, and then she spotted the twins. "Arty, have you had kids? It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl." Angelina let her go and stood, walking over to the boys, "I guess I'm your grandmother. What are your names?" The boys looked up at the woman they knew was their mother. Beckett spoke up, "I'm Beckett and this is Myles. Do you not remember us mummy?" The woman must have ignored the 'mummy' and just turned to look at Artemis, "Your boys are so cute. You know Arty, your brothers were named that." "Yes mother, I don't have kids those are my brothers." Angelina's mood changed, "Stop calling me mother, and who are you people? My husband is an important person, you know. He can get rid of you kids." Artemis walked over to the boys and kneeled down to eye level, "Beckett run and get Father he will be in the living room." Beckett nodded and ran out the door.

Beckett and father came into the loft to see Myles crying and Artemis fighting to get a lamp out of Angelina's grasp. "Angelina." The older woman looked over to her husband, "Timmy, thank goodness you're here. These children broke in." Timmy walked over and grabbed Artemis's shoulder, "These are our children, not intruders." The woman's eyes cleared slightly, "Our children?" she asked, lowering the lamp. "Yes, Angel. Our children." "How could I forget our children." she went over to the twins and pulled them into a hug, "Arty, can you open the curtains for me? It is much too dark in here." Artemis nodded and went to open curtains.


	2. Home, Art, and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to her own world.

"Goodbye Holly, Foaly I will have a box marked 'What Foaly gets when I die.' next time I go missing do feel free to get it, but when I return I want it back." Foaly nodded and walked to the shuttle muttering, "Stupid mud girl, she just will not stay dead." Artemis and Holly looked at each other, and said at the same time, "I am not hugging first." They grinned and chuckled and hugged. "You owe me Fowl." "Yes, Holly. I do believe that I owe you a good deal." Holly broke the hug, and ran to get on the ship. Artemis closed the front door slowly, but smiled, look before it shut all the way. "It sure is good to be back." she said.

* * *

 

**A Month Later…**  
"Artymis." "Yes, Beckett." "Will you come play?" "I am wiping hard drives, they have that formula on them." "But, ARTYMIS. You have been gone so long... Julet left, now I have no one to play with." "No." The boy sighed and walked away to go find his brother. Moments later, a portal opened up, picking up her phone she dialed a number and put it on speaker, "Butler." She said, "Yes, Artemis?" He asked. "I need you in my study, now." As she finished she saw a body hit the floor, the portal closed, she walked around her desk. She leaned on her front edge of the desk and said, "Hello." The person stood, wearing what was once a suit, that used to fit, and no shoes, and had hair that looked it had just grown out in the past few months. They looked up from their feet slowly, "I'm sorry for coming unexpected, but I couldn't stay there any longer." they said. Artemis was taken aback he looked like a young version of Butler, she heard the door open and looked over to Butler. He looked over the person and sighed, "Shall I prepare a room, Ma'am?" He asked. "Yes, and if you will, call Holly o-" "NO, please. Don't let her take me," the boy interrupted, he was backing away slowly. Artemis looked over and pushed off of her desk and walked over to him slowly, "Why is that?" she asked. The boy started to rub his arms like he was cold, "Holly took us when Artemis looked into things, made plans to steal gold, they locked us away. Artemis built bad things, in a small room, when they weren't looking we worked on a teleporter. PLEASE, don't make me go back." Artemis stood in front of him, grabbed his chin to make him look her in the eye and said as she observed him, "No, I think you will be staying, we will need to tell mother and father." She let go of his face and grabbed his hand, and smiled.

"Mother, Father, this is a version of Butler from another dimension, I didn't play with any program. He used one to escape and he needs a place to stay, and he had bad experiences with the fairies." They looked over to the boy who was standing estranged in the corner staring at Artemis the first and Angelina. Angelina made eye contact only to have him look away quickly, Artemis sighed and walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand. "I think we will see if Butler has his room ready, and get him something to change into." said Artemis as she lead him out of the room. "Thank you," the boy whispered, when they were in the hallway, his stomach grumbled and he blushed. "Sorry," he said, "I haven't eaten anything substantial in a while." She nodded, and lead him to her room.

"Butler gave me these for you to change into." She said as handed them to him. He gave a silent thanks and took the shirt and shorts, and walked over to the insuite to change. He came out moments later in the jeans, but shirtless and Artemis's eyes traveled over his scar filled torso. "Could... could you help me with this? I can't raise my arm too high." he looked ashamed. Artemis got up from her bed that she had sat on, and walked a few steps. "Can I take a look at it?" He looked panicked, but still nodded yes. Artemis motioned for him to sit on the bed, and he walked over slowly and sat down. The girl sat next to him and turned him abit to look, there was something under the skin, and it was blinking, she gasps and goes to press the comm button on her watch only for him to grab her wrist. "Please, you can't let anyone know. Not even older me. Please." He looked her in the eye and begged. She sighed, "Fine, but if you would like full shoulder rotation, I can remove it, but first you need to eat something." she helped him into the shirt and lead him back to her study, after getting him something to eat.

* * *

 

The twins ran into the study as the Artemis and Dom were talking, "Artymis, Beckett made me drop my ice lolly." Myles said. Artemis stood and picked up her small brother, who buried his head into her neck. "Dom, they are my brothers." said Artemis. Dom looked over to Beckett who stood near Artemis, he got up from his chair and walked over to the smaller boy on the floor, Beckett held out his arms, wanting to be picked up. Dom reluctantly picked the boy up and held him close, looking over to the girl he said, "Everything turned out fine here." She nodded sadly and Dom pulled the small boy closer. There was a knock at the window, "Dom, can you take the boys to Butler? Something has come up." She said as she looked over to Dom, he nodded knowing who was on the other side of the window. "Come along boys, lets go find Butler." he said as he took Myles from Artemis's arms, then quickly left the room.

Artemis opened the door and said, "Holly, I wasn't expecting you. Sorry if this sounds unwelcoming, but why are you here Holls?'' "Not at all, Foaly got a unknown tracking signal and I was sent to find it, and it was just in the room with you. Now, Artemis,'' Holly said starting her mesmer, ''Who was that person earlier?'' Artemis just stared into her eyes letting the mesmer sink in before responding, ''His name? Do I have to tell you? I promised him I wouldn't tell.'' ''But Artemis, you want to tell me, you need to tell me.'' she said making her mesmer stronger, "His name is" the door slammed open as she finished, muting what she had said. Artemis just continued to stare off as Butler walked in, and Holly looked over, sighing she dropped the mesmer. Artemis snapped out of it only to start shaking, she looked around and saw Butler, "Please," she said as she started to back up, "I don't know how I got in here. I'm sorry," she looked over to Holly and the shaking was worse, "What have you done, why will you not drop this? I am Artemis Fowl." Butler began to slowly walk near the girl only to have her jump and make a run for the door. "What was that?" Holly asked, Butler sighed, telling her silently, 'Later.'

Butler had told Holly to stay in the study and wait for him to return, he was now looking for his charge. "Artemis, I'm not going to hurt you." Butler sighed. "Oh, Butler. Timmy and I are going to take the twins and Juliet into town for a little while, could you tell Arty that?" Angelina asked, "Yes, Ma'am." Butler replied. With that the noise in the home was gone, no longer the sounds of the twins running around or the faint clicking of computer keys as Artemis thought about things. Butler pulled out his phone and checked the security cameras. "Butler..." the man turned, it was the younger him. "Why was Artemis running, Butler?" he asked, Butler sighed, "Let's get you in a suit, and trim your hair." Butler said. The boy looked surprised, "Why?"

* * *

 

"I... um, can you hand me that?" The older man looked over from the closet, Butler walked over and went to hand the shirt to him, spotting a blinking light coming from his shoulder, "What's this? It looks like a tracker." "It is." Dom grabbed the dress shirt from the man and slid his arms in and began to button his shirt. Butler moved back into the closet and found a pair of dress pants, a little too long, and a blazer. He went and gave them to him, "I'll let you chose your tie and cufflinks. But first let's get you hair trimmed down."

"Now you need to help me talk her out of the hall closet," said Butler. "But, why m-" Dom was cut off, "Butler, why am I in a hall closet? Can you let me out? Someone broke the doorknob... From the inside. BUTLER, please." she yelled through the door. Butler rushed over to the door and pulled it open. The girl rushed out and into his arms in tears, "What happened?" Butler gave a silent 'no'. The girl pulled back and spotted blood on his dress shirt, letting go of his shirt and backing up, she looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. "I did." Butler saw the look of shock in the girl's face and grabbed her wrists, "Let's go and get that taken care of, alright. You gave Holly a scare." The girl nodded still staring at the blood on his shirt, Butler sighed and looked over to Dom. "Could you go tell Holly that she can move about the house, the Fowls are gone?" He just stared at him, "Take my glasses." He nodded slightly and took the glasses from an outreached hand. He slipped them on and walked off to get it over with.

Dom came down the stairs, with Holly following close behind, "Butler, why can't I remember the last half hour?" Artemis asked. He looked at her sadly and pulled her into his arms to carry her back to the study, "Tell me please." she said tearing up, that was not a very Artemis Fowl thing to do. "You don't need to know Artemis." Butler whispered as he carried the girl up the steps, "What if I hurt someone? There is a lot of blood on my hands." She cried out shaking as she spoke. She suddenly buried her face into his chest, letting out a sob as she whispered, "I didn't hurt the twins, did I?" no reply, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Domovoi." She then fell limp in his arms as she stared into nothingness. Butler stopped half way up the stairs and turned slightly to see Holly staring up at them from the bottom, the other Butler was following closely.

* * *

 

Butler sat her in her desk chair, opened a desk drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. "Artemis, can I see your hands? I need to clean them." Butler said, getting no reply, sighing he gently grabbed her right hand. She winced and looked at him, Butler looked up directly into eyes, "Are you going to be alright? Come on Artemis, please just say something." He said, "Sometimes I wake up and think I'm still there, I hide sometimes." she paused then continued, "I should have never made that program. Other you, he hurt me, brought that Holly in, I think. I would wake up not remembering the past few hours, blackouts were normal, I woke in the study once." Butler switched her hands, finished with the right, moving to the left, "Then what happened, Artemis?" Butler said. She sat for a moment in silence, she closed her eyes and "Don't remember much after waking up, just seeing him." Butler sighed. He looked back into her eyes and saw that they had glazed over. He turned and looked to Dom, who sat on the chair on the other side of the desk, suddenly Artemis jerked in her seat, making him turn, she was looking at the door way. He looked over to the door, there Holly stood tears forming in her eyes. "Artemis, I didn't know." she said as she stepped in, seeing Artemis and Dom flinch and she let out a shaky breath. Artemis looked to Dom, seeing that Butler was done with her hands, she stood and nodded to Holly, walked over to Dom and whispered something, Butler sighed, "Holly, I think you should head back for the night. We have the signal under control. I'm sorry Holls." Butler stood from slightly sitting on the edge of Artemis's desk, "I'll give you a ride to Tara." They looked at Artemis and Dom who were both still staring, shaking his head he lead Holly out of the room.

When Butler returned to the manor, he found Dom closing the door to Artemis's study, the younger man loosened his tie and began to walk over to him. "She's working again, Holly was looking for me. It's my fault that Artemis got in the way." Butler placed his hand on Dom's shoulder, "She chose to not give you up. She may pretend that she doesn't care about us, but it's only a defence." He began to lead his younger self down to the kitchen, "Now, I made biscuits." Dom nodded and gave a weak smile. Butler set a plate of chocolate chip biscuits on the table, and pulled some milk out of the fridge and poured it into two glasses. He sat down across from Dom, they both took one and began to eat them.The Butlers had just started to relax and had started some small talk, when Artemis walked into the room, grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table. "I made a signal blocker and I can have everything ready in a few minutes." she said. She looked back down to her hands and started to open her water, Dom gave a small smile and grabbed her hand, "Thank you, Artemis." He said. She nodded and stood up grabbing her water, "I'll meet you in the lab, ten minutes." She nodded to both Butlers and walked out and headed to the lab.

After Artemis got the tracker and dropped it into a tray, she had moved off to the side to let Butler do the stitches. She walked over to the sink and pulled off her gloves, sighing she washed her hands and rested her head on the cabinet above. "Artemis?" Butler said, seeing her still at the sink, she just stood there running her hands under the water. She nodded and turned off the water, drying her hands she turned and looked at the two Butlers, "Yes?" she said. "How long does the drug you gave him last?" Butler asked, "Not too much longer." Artemis said looking at her watch.

* * *

 

**A few days later..**  
Dom stood outside of Artemis's study, debating weather or not to knock, "Your going to have to go in at some point, Dommie." said Juliet as she brought up a tray with a bowl of soup on it, "I mean she's not in there, anyway." She nudged him lightly and smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Fowl told me to tell her that they were taking the twins out. Wait. What do you mean?" he asked, "I mean Bro went to check on her this morning and she didn't feel like getting out of bed." With that Juliet continued up the stairs with a confused Dom following, stopping in front of Artemis's bedroom door and knocking, Butler answered the door and let them in. Artemis was sitting up in bed, but looked pale and tired, she coughed and Butler rushed back over to the bed, sat on the edge. Rubbing her back lightly as she kept coughing, she eventually stopped and leaned back on to his hand, closing her eyes as she wheezed. Juliet set the tray on the dresser and nodded to her brother as she left the room, "Is she going to be ok?" Dom asked, Butler sighed and said, "I hope." "I'm still awake, you know." came a hoarse voice. Butler looked down at his principal, she was still trying to catch her breath. "Can you eat anything? Juliet made soup." Butler asked as Dom sat down in the chair across from the wax model. Artemis nodded and tried to sit up more as Butler got the tray and placed it on her lap, placing a few more pillows behind her.

"Dom, you don't have to stay by my bedside all the time." said Artemis, Dom looked up from the book he was reading, "Artemis, ten minutes ago you coughed up blood." he said. "Get... Butle.." she said between coughs and Dom ran to the wall panel where the intercom was and pressed the call button, then running back pulled out the inhaler she had for her dust mite allergy. He tried to get her to breath in the vapor but she couldn't breath, a few moments later the door opened and in ran Butler, he pushed past Dom and grabbed the small oxygen tank and placed the mask on her face. Butler turned to Dom and said, "In the study, call Foaly. She needs help." Dom nodded and ran off to call, and Butler sat down on the side of the bed. He pulled her into his arms, and resting her against his chest he said, "You need to breath, Artemis." He turned her so she would be resting on her side and rubbing her back and humming. "My... chest....burns...." she said, the coughing starting to slow down.

Dom came back into room to see Butler still holding Artemis and humming, "Um.. Butler, Foaly is here." Dom said. Butler looked up, to see the centaur standing behind Dom, and he nodded. Foaly trotted over to the bed and adjusting the bag on his shoulder to open it, he pulled a small hand held scanner. "Let's see what we've got... How's my favorite mud girl?" he asked, Artemis let out a cough and had a bit of blood splat on inside of the mask, "I'll take that as terrible." Foaly punched something into the scanner and frowned, "That's not good..." he whispered as he put it away, looking up at Butler he asked, "I will need a bag of saline, we need to keep her fluids up, and some adrenalin... Oh, and some morphine." Butler nodded and turned to Dom, "Can you take her, It would be faster if I go and get it." Butler stood slowly still holding Artemis as Dom came over, Artemis groaned as she passed over. Dom slowly sat down and brushed the stray hairs back behind her ears, he looked up at Foaly and said, "What's wrong with her?" Foaly sighed and thought for a moment, "Were you the unknown signal Holly came her to look for?" Dom nodded slowly, "I'll need to see the tracker, that might be what is doing this, as I am assuming that she removed it for you?" Dom nodded again and looked down at Artemis, "I.. Did this to her?" he said. Foaly was about to reply but the door opened and Butler walked back in with everything Foaly asked for and some other equipment that might come in handy. Foaly began setting up the IV while Butler and Dom set up the heart monitor.

Soon it was time to give her the adrenalin, "I think you might want to back away, while I give her this..." Foaly said, the Butlers nodded and took a few steps back. Foaly slipped the needle into the IV line and pushed down the plunger, Artemis gasped and sat up, she began trying to rip the electrodes off and pull out the IV, Butler pushed forward and grabbed the girl's hands. Artemis looked up at him and frowned, "Let go." She said, and Butler stepped back in shock when he saw her eyes, they were flashing between blue and hazel. Artemis quickly pulled out the IV and took off the mask and rolled to the other side of the bed and ran out of the room.

Butler, Dom, and Foaly looked at each other, they stood in shock for a moment before Foaly said, "And that's why she needed that morphine. Now, give her a few more minutes before you go looking for her, she is going after the tracker." Dom frowned, "Why would she go after it?" he asked. "Because, a few decades ago, the LEP had a commander that wanted to have a tracker to put in any human that we would have to mind wipe, and if anyone removed it or we decided that the human was to much of a risk we could.. have that human terminated. He came to me to make it, but I refused and the council later fired him. I assume that in what ever world you came from we made that device. Now, where did you put the tracker?"

The found Artemis in the lab, she was throwing up in the sink and Butler rushed over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. She stopped soon after and began to sink to the ground, she pulled what ever was in her hand closer to her chest, and Foaly troughed over and knelt down, "Artemis." he said. Artemis slowly looked up and Foaly spoke some words in gnommish, slowly Artemis's eyes turned back to blue and she held out the tracker. Sighing Foaly took the tracker and took out a small containment pod from his bag and placed the device in it, the signal was cut off and Artemis blinked a few times. "How did we get in here?" she asked. She turned to look at Butler who sighed, "It was the tracker, Artemis." The girl nodded and leaned back and rested the back of her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Foaly." she said eyes falling closed. Butler pulled her into his arms and stood, "Let's get you back to bed." he said, and Artemis hummed sleepily in agreement.

* * *

 

"Do you need a ride back to Terra?" Butler asked Foaly, as they stood outside the door to Artemis's room. Foaly smiled, "No, I used this as an excuse to test out a new ship. The thrusters are still abit off, but she is nice." Butler nodded, "Let me walk you out, then." he said, Foaly spoke up about halfway to the front door, "If she starts coughing up anymore blood, give her half a dose of adrenalin and start an IV with saline." Butler nodded and asked, "How's Holly? Artemis gave her a scare the other day." Foaly paused and looked up at the big man, "She's shaken, I don't think she understood what happened to Artemis, I don't even understand." Butler sighed and looked down at Foaly, "I only know what happened in the second world. But, I can tell you this, she was not treated well in the first world." Butler said. Foaly nodded and they said goodbye, then centaur walked out the door to his cam foil covered ship.

* * *

 

"Ar’miss?" said Beckett as he knocked on Artemis's bedroom door, there wasn't a response, so Beckett opened the door. Peeking in he saw his sister asleep in her bed, there was no one else in the room, so Beckett tip-toed over to her bedside. Slowly the boy pulled himself up onto the bed and rolled over to her, "Arty?" Beckett whispered. Artemis hummed slightly and rolled onto her back, Beckett gasped as he saw the oxygen mask on her face. His eyes watered slightly as he buried his face into her neck, "Please don't die, 'Mis." he whispered. "Beckett, please don't cry." Artemis said, voice muffled by the mask, Beckett looked up to see her looking down at him and said, "I got you something, 'Mis." Artemis reached up and pulled the mask down to sit on her neck, "Oh, really?" she asked. Beckett nodded, "Yea. I put it in your study, but Juliet said you were resting and not to bother you." Artemis smiled and let out a small laugh and turned to look at the clock on the wall, "Well, isn't it your nap time?" she asked. Beckett frowned, "I suppose you can stay here for your nap, if you like?" She said. Beckett smiled, crawled under the sheets and pulled himself into her arms, Artemis pressed a short kiss to the top of her brother's head, before putting the mask back on her face.

Butler carefully balanced a tray with a bowl of soup on it on one hand as he knocked, getting no answer he slowly opened the door. He walked over to the bed to see Artemis holding Beckett to her chest, the man servant smiled and set the soup on the nightstand before adjusting the blankets. "Butler?" Artemis said, "Yes, Artemis?" he said, "Can you help me sit up?" she asked, Butler went to take Beckett and Artemis pulled Beckett's hands off of her shirt, and she slowly pushed herself up. Leaning back against her headboard she pulled the mask off and reached out to grab Beckett, pulling him back into her arms. "Artemis?" Butler asked, "Yes, old friend?" she responded, "You had your mother worried, she had us looking everywhere for Beckett." Artemis hummed in acknowledgment, brushing hair out of her brother's face. "How's your arm?" Butler asked after a few moments, Artemis sighed and held out the arrm she ripped the IV out of. Butler began unwrapping the gauze, and soon was checking the stitches. "Art'miss, wha happened to your arm?" Beckett asked peeking his head out from under Artemis's arm, Butler's eyes flickered back and forth from Artemis to Beckett. "I ripped out an IV in a panic." she said. "Wha happen?" Artemis looked over to Butler for help, he sighed and asked, "Any pain, Artemis?" Artemis looked back down at Myles, and winced as he bent her elbow. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back with your morphine." He placed her arm back down on the bed, and walked out the door.

Butler opened the door only to be greeted by Artemis yelling, "Beckett, stop it. OW, BECKETT!" Butler looked over to see Beckett holding Artemis's bad arm and poking her stitches, "Beckett." Butler said, the younger boy turned to see the manservant and let her go. Butler rushed over, sat on the edge of the bed, and began checking her arm, the fight with her brother had pulled a stitch. The older man sighed and injected Artemis with some morphine, after doing that he turned to Myles as he started to wrap gauze around her arm, "What do you think you were doing, young man?" Butler asked, beckett looked down at his hands that were in his lap, suddenly finding them interesting. Butler sighed and looked over to Artemis who was happily drifting off from the morphine and eating her soup, "Beckett, let's get you back to your mum." he said as he taped the gauze and then put the oxygen mask on the tray next to the bowl. Myles held out his arms to be picked up, carefully standing and picking up the boy at the same time, Butler began to walk out.

Angelina took Beckett out of Butler's arms, she looked down at the boy in her arms and frowned, "Beckett, you did not go and bother your sister." she said. Beckett looked down at the floor, not replying, Butler sighed, "Mrs. Fowl, Artemis will be fine. She just needs rest," Angeline nodded and gave a small smile, "Thank you, Butler." she said, and hearing a crash she winced and slowly started to make her way to the crash. Butler watched as she walked away, shaking his head he turned and walked out of the small sitting room, and started down the hall back to Artemis's room.

* * *

 

Dom rushed down the stairs and turned the corner and ran straight into Butler, "Butler, Artemis wants you." he said, "What's wrong?" Butler asked, "She started coughing, and I tried to help but... She wants you." Dom answered. Butler nodded and walked faster up the stairs, reaching her room he could hear faint coughing. "Artemis?" he said opening the door and walking over to the bed, he winced as she let out another wet sounding cough. Sitting down he pulled her into his arms, "Artemis, have you coughed up blood?" The girl kept coughing but managed out a small, "no." Sighing in relief, he started to rub her back again. Butler, seeing as the coughing didn't looked it was end soon, grabbed the Medi-pac on the nightstand and activated it, pushed it onto her chest. Artemis looked up at him, Butler saw that her lips had started turning blue under the mask, and slowly the coughing turned to weezing. Artemis slowly started to relax into Butler's side, he brushed the hair that had fallen into her face, "Better?" Butler asked. Artemis nodded and took over holding the Medi-pac to her chest, "Good. Chest pain?" Butler asked, she nodded and asked, "Stay?" Butler hummed in agreement and moved to sit against the headboard and Artemis moved to lean on his chest, Butler froze for a moment from the action but snapped out of it.

'She's still having problems breathing, I should get another Medi-pac. Artemis feels warm, the pac should cool the fever.' Butler thought as he looked down at his charge, reaching over to the nightstand he saw that he had used the last Medi-pac, 'Maybe she put some in the drawer.' Butler shrugged to himself and moved Artemis back onto her pillows, opening the drawer he found a romance novel, a small laptop he didn't remember Artemis ever owning, hair ties, the coin Holly shot, and finally the Medi-pac. Grabbing the pac he activated it and swapped it for the old one, placing the old one on the nightstand as he pulled out the book. Sitting against the headboard he started to read the back, 'Will Antonyo find the princess before it’s too late?' he paused and looked down at the sleeping girl. Artemis was turning twenty-one this year, in the legal sense, but the girl seemed to show no interest in dating or romance in the slightest. Opening the book he found that she was almost done, looking down at Artemis he sighed, 'I suppose I could start reading...', hearing a small moan he turned to see Artemis starting to wake up. Butler froze, Artemis opened her eyes and soon her gaze found the book, a faint blush dusted her face, something that Artemis never did. Butler nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Will Antonyo find the princess before it’s too late?" he asked playfully, it made her blush harder. Pulling off the mask, Artemis reached out and snatched the book from him, throwing back into the still open drawer and closing it.

Butler let out a small laugh at that and sat back down on the edge of the bed, watching as she picked up the Medi-pac and placed it back on her chest. Artemis glared at him and buried herself under the blankets, "You like romance novels?" Butler asked, she peeked out and mumbled, "Yes." The man raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with the girl who quickly looked away, he gave a small smile grabbing the discarded mask, the room was silent except for the sound of her wheezing and the faint beep of the heart monitor. Butler scanned her face, his eyes coming to rest on her slightly blue lips, "Can I?" he asked, gesturing to the mask. She gave a small nod, Butler slipped the mask over her mouth and nose in one fluid movement. Nodding to himself Butler stood, adjusted the blankets and turned to walk away, only to have a hand grab his wrist, "Please... Stay." came Artemis's voice. "I'll be back Artemis. I just need to do my rounds." he said, pulling her hand off and kept walking.

* * *

 

Artemis ripped the electrodes of the heart monitor off, after waking up from a nightmare, and pulled off her oxygen mask and walked over to the french doors leading out to the balcony. Opening the doors, she stepped outside and feeling the light breeze on her face, cold flooring hitting her feet. Faintly she heard her door open as she took a seat in one of the chairs. "Artemis, what are you doing out of bed?" Butler asked, Artemis turned to looked at the man for a moment before closing her eyes and turning back to the breeze. Butler sighed, walking over to kneel down in front of Artemis, "Artemis?" he said grabbing her hands. Artemis's eyes shot open, wide and slowly filling with tears, "Sorry." she whispered. Butler raised an eyebrow in confusion, "About what Artemis?" he asked, a few stray tears rolled down her face, reaching out and brushing them away Butler prompted, "Nightmare?" Artemis nodded and looked away, "Want to talk about it?" he asked. Artemis stood and walked to lean on the railing, "It's just the normal one." Butler nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder, the girl sighed and looked over to see the sunset. Butler eventually got Artemis to come in, she got back into bed and Butler stayed by her side while she tried to get to sleep.

* * *

 

**The Next Morning.**  
Dom was walking by Artemis’s study, when he heard a faint thug coming from inside. Pulling out the gun this world’s Butler gave him, he opened the door to see his Artemis lying on the floor unconscious, putting the gun away he rushed to his side. “Artemis?” he asked, quickly he checked his pulse and sighed in relief. “I’ll get another room sorted.” Dom turned to see Butler standing in the doorway, smiling he said, “Thank you.” Butler nodded back and looked at the boy on the floor, who was lightly stirring, “Once he is up, take him to see Artemis. She’ll wish to speak to him.” Butler said, walking away.

“Artemis?” Dom knocked on the door and waited for the faint come in before bring in his Artemis. Opening the door he saw Artemis out of bed looking thru a drawer in her nightstand, “Yes, Dom. Do you need something?” she asked. “I have some one you will want to meet.” he said as his Artemis took his hand. Looking up slightly from the drawer Artemis sighed, “Lead them to the study, I’ll be there in ten.” Grabbing a hair tie Artemis quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she also grabbed a Medi-pac and activated it. Turning she started to activate the pac only to stop and drop it, “Is that?” she asked Dom nodded. “Make it three.” bending down she grabbed the pac and holding it to her chest she walked over. She nodded at the twelve year old boy standing in front of her, “Now if you excuse me, I need to get dressed.” Both nodded and Dom guided little Artemis out of the room.

Artemis walked into her study where little Artemis was sitting behind her desk, sighing she said, “I need to call Foaly to properly remove your tracker, and before you say anything. No I can not just remove it, I tried that with Dom and I am still getting over that right now.” Little Artemis frowned and stood, “They will not hurt us will they?” he asked. “No, Art. Everything is fine here.” She said walking over. Picking up the phone on the desk she dialed Butler’s cell, “Butler, could you make something for our newest guest to eat. Also, can you send Juliet out to get some clothes for Art… Yes, I know it is her to take care of the twins and it is mother and father’s date night… Send the twins and Juliet up she can take my card… Thank you, old friend.” she hung up the phone and turned to the newly called Art. Walking around the desk she moved Art over to stand by Dom and sat down in her desk chair, opening a drawer and pulled out a laptop.

A frantic knock came from the door, and before Artemis could respond, the door open and the twins ran in screaming. Standing Artemis sighed and said, “Myles, Beckett. Where is Juliet? I thought she would be bringing you up.” “I was,” Juliet started, “but they wanted to run ahead.” She walked over to the desk, and Artemis stood. Handing Juliet her bank card, she said, “Remember you're shopping for a twelve year old, boy, me.” Juliet nodded and took the card, turning to Dom and Art she said, “Look, Artemis. He is so cute!” Juliet ran over to Art and ruffled his hair, before walking to the door, “Okay, bye-bye. I’ll be back in few hours and have fun with the twins.” and with that Juliet was out the door.

Myles and Beckett were staring up up at Art and Art was glaring back, “What do you want?” Art growled. “Artemis!” The twins yelled as they ran away from Art and over to their older sister, who was on the phone with Foaly. Artemis quickly said goodbye and picked Beckett up and sat him on her lap, looking over at Art, she sighed. Standing, she hefted Beckett up on to her hip and walked over to Art, “Apologise.” she said. Art glares at Artemis for a moment before looking at the boys, “Fine. Sorry.” he said. Artemis nodded and set Beckett down, “Go play, boys.” she said as she pushed them over to a table she had against a wall, the boys had put things to do on the table. Artemis looked to Dom, “Watch them for a moment, will you?” she asked, Dom nodded.

* * *

 

Butler walked up the stairs with a tray of simple foods, he made it to the landing before hearing the whispered yelling of his principle, then a slap and a body hitting the floor. Running around the corner, tray balanced on one hand he pulled out his sig sauer, he sighed in relief at the sight of Artemis still standing. Putting his gun away he walked the rest of the way, “Artemis, I have the tray you asked for.” Looking over her shoulder she nodded, “Yes. It’s for him.” she turned and looked to the body on the floor. Art slowly stood, “You hit me.” he said, Artemis turned and opened the study door and walked in, “So, boys. Do you want to finger paint?” she said. “YEAH!” The boys yelled.


End file.
